1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of optoelectronic modules. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a shell for use in an optoelectronic transceiver module and other optoelectronic devices.
2. The Relevant Technology
Modules, such as electronic or optoelectronic transceiver or transponder modules are increasingly used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. Some electronic modules can be plugged into a variety of host networking equipment. Multi-Source Agreements (“MSAs”), such as the SFF MSA, the SFP MSA, and the SFP+ (IPF) MSA specify, among other things, package dimensions for modules. Conformity with an MSA allows a module to be plugged into host equipment designed in compliance with the MSA. Modules typically communicate with a printed circuit board of a host device by transmitting electrical signals to the printed circuit board and receiving electrical signals from the printed circuit board. These electrical signals can then be transmitted by the modules outside the host device as optical and/or electrical signals.
One common difficulty associated with many optoelectronic modules concerns the establishment and maintenance of accurate optical alignment between various optical components. In some cases, inaccurate alignment of the various optical components can impair the proper operation of the module.
Another challenge associated with some modules concerns the assembly of the modules. For example, a module generally includes various components that must be secured within the module. Due to limitations in size and space, it can be difficult to secure components accurately and permanently within a module. Many times, module shells play an important role, among other things, in securing the components in place within the module. Some shell designs include a top shell and a bottom shell.
Some conventional top shells are made of sheet metal while others are die cast. In some cases, the top shells may be fastened (e.g., using a fastener such as a screw or the like) to the bottom shell for locking the modules. The use of fasteners with conventional shell designs adds to the bulk, cost and assembly time of the module and also causes difficulty when there is limited space.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.